


an awful curse

by Graffias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac è addormentato su una sedia. L’angolatura del suo collo provoca in Derek una smorfia di comprensione.<br/>"Isaac," dice Derek.<br/>Isaac si sveglia subito, di scatto.<br/>"Sei-"<br/>"Dov’è Stiles?"<br/>"Stiles?" chiede Isaac.<br/>Gesù. Non è che ne conoscano più di uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an awful curse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an awful curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604092) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> **Note della traduttrice:** questa storia è stata originariamente pubblicata su AO3 il 22 dicembre del 2012; è una Sterek post seconda stagione.
> 
> In lingua originale potete leggerla [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604092). Il permesso l’ho chiesto nei commenti, ma in ogni caso potete vederlo anche [qui](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/permesso1_zpsbb617910.jpg) via screen :)
> 
> Un grazie a [Inessa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=567) per avermi betata, aiutata e supportata in questa impresa!
> 
> Per qualsiasi cosa, potete contattarmi in fretta [qui](http://www.facebook.com/pages/Graffias/102019146524135).
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

**UNA TREMENDA MALEDIZIONE**

 

[ _an awful curse_ by leah k (blinkiesays)]

 

Derek non ha molta esperienza diretta con gli ospedali. Non si è mai svegliato dentro uno di loro, prima d’ora.

Isaac è addormentato su una sedia. L’angolatura del suo collo provoca in Derek una smorfia di comprensione.

"Isaac," dice Derek.

Isaac si sveglia subito, di scatto.

"Sei-"

"Dov’è Stiles?"

"Stiles?" chiede Isaac.

Gesù. Non è che ne conoscano più di uno.

Derek tira via una flebo e strattona un tubo di plastica fuori dal naso. Non è piacevole. Stare in piedi non è una meraviglia, le sue gambe sembrano instabili per il disuso.

"Dov’è Stiles?" chiede di nuovo.

Isaac si alza, scrocchia il collo e indica fuori dalla porta. "In fondo al corridoio," dice, "Stanza 304. Sei-"

Derek lo ignora. C’è un accappatoio di tessuto sottile che pende dal gancio appeso alla porta del bagno. Derek lo indossa prima di uscire fuori dalla stanza.

La 304 è quattro porte in fondo a sinistra, Derek la trova per metà grazie alla vista, per metà grazie all’olfatto. Può sentire il battito cardiaco di Stiles: è regolare, forte.

Scott è curvo sul letto, la sua posizione è peggiore di quella di Isaac. Derek lo scrolla svegliandolo, lui sbatte le palpebre piano, incredulo.

"Lui è-" esordisce Derek. "È-"

Stiles si sveglia di colpo, si tira su a sedere, ha gli occhi spalancati ed è in preda al panico. Dice, "Derek-"

Derek non lo lascia finire, si limita a salire sul piccolo letto d’ospedale e afferrare la faccia di Stiles, una mano per ogni lato della testa.

"Stiles," dice, "Stiles. Va tutto bene. Sei sveglio ora."

Stiles lo guarda: è sollevato, confuso e insicuro.

Derek gli dice, "La prima cosa che ti ho detto è stata ‘Questa è proprietà privata.’"

"Già," dice Stiles, la voce è rauca, "Lo ricordo."

" _Questo è reale,_ " dice Derek.

Stiles gli fa eco, "Questo è reale."

Derek inclina la testa in avanti, per far toccare le loro fronti. Restano in quella posa, a occhi chiusi, limitandosi a respirare a lungo, finché Scott dice, "Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?"

__________

 

_Stiles sta guardando una stupida televendita di una brutta collana quando si rizza a sedere, la sua schiena è rigida. "Come ci siamo conosciuti?" chiede._

_"Cosa?" domanda Derek, "Cosa vuoi dire? Noi-" Ma si ferma. Non ha una risposta._

_"Non riesci a ricordarlo neanche tu," dice Stiles._

_Derek riesce a ricordare un sacco di cose, ma alcune invece sono confuse, indistinte._

_"Come sono morti i tuoi genitori?" chiede Stiles; Derek scuote la testa, la sua mente è vuota. "Laura? Non penso che tu non me l’abbia mai detto."_

_Derek può sentire la loro assenza come se fosse una ferita aperta e dolorante, eppure la risposta non arriva._

_"Ricordo la morte di mia mamma, ma non ricordo il secondo anno di liceo," dice Stiles. "A esser sinceri, gran parte del liceo. Mi sono diplomato? Tu eri lì?"_

_Stiles spegne la TV, si alza e va in cucina senza incrociare lo sguardo di Derek. Derek lo segue, afferra il suo braccio, lo spinge a voltarsi e guardarlo._

_"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiede Derek._

_Stiles si dimena fino a sfuggire dalla presa, va dietro il tavolo, si allontana. "C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato qui. Dimmi che lo senti anche tu," dice._

_Venti minuti fa, Derek non stava pensando a niente di più che a prendere un paio di bistecche dal freezer per scongelarle, ma non_ ora.

_Derek annuisce._

_Stiles si china sul tagliere, sollevato._

____________

 

Stiles ha diciassette anni. _Diciassette_.

(Hanno celebrato il ventitreesimo compleanno di Stiles appena la scorsa settimana. Derek gli ha comprato una torta a forma di X-Wing e un palloncino di Buon Compleanno con dei dinosauri. La tipa del negozio gli ha rivolto un’espressione stranita quando le ha detto che era per il suo fidanzato. Stiles ha riso quando Derek poi gliel’ha raccontato, ha detto, "Oh _amico_ , farti scambiare per un pedofilo è tipo metà del regalo, è _perfetto._ ")

A Melissa McCall Derek non piace, né si fida di lui, e non le piace e si fida di lui ancora meno adesso che l’ha tolto da un letto con cui era con un _adolescente_. Qualsiasi altra infermiera avrebbe chiamato la polizia, Derek è grato che lei l’abbia solo cacciato dalla stanza.

"Capisco che avete vissuto un’esperienza traumatica insieme," gli dice, "Ma devi capire come ciò possa apparire agli occhi di chi non conosce le… circostanze."

Derek rivolge lo sguardo in fondo al corridoio, lontano da lei.

La signora McCall si sposta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e trae un respiro profondo. Dice, "Devi ricordarti che è ancora un ragazzino, ok?"

La signora McCall lo guarda e ha la stessa espressione dura e sospettosa che Scott gli riserva tutte le dannate volte.

"Non accadrà di nuovo," dice Derek.

____________

 

_("Tesoro, sono a casa," dice Stiles. Lo fa spesso; ha smesso di essere carino anni fa. Derek non gliel’ha ancora detto._

_"Mangeremo pizza surgelata stasera, non avevo voglia di cucinare," dice Derek._

_"Per me va bene," dice Stiles. Va dietro Derek, gli schiocca un bacio rumoroso sulla nuca. Lascia cadere le chiavi di casa di Derek sul banco, a destra di dove Derek sta lottando per far uscire la pizza fuori dall’incarto di plastica._

_"Le hai lasciate di nuovo nella porta," dice Stiles, "Uno di questi giorni un assassino armato di ascia entrerà qui dentro tranquillamente uccidendoci tutti."_

_Stiles allunga la mano, prende una fettina di salame piccante dalla pizza congelata._

_"Non azzardarti," dice Derek. Stiles sorride, per nulla dispiaciuto.)_

____________

 

Derek è in piedi nel corridoio, impacciato, sta evitando Scott, lo sceriffo e il personale dell’ospedale, quando Boyd arriva con un bicchiere di caffè pessimo e un quotidiano.

A qualche livello, Derek ricorda la lotta che li ha portati lì, ma è successo troppo tempo fa. I dettagli sono sfocati. Non sa cos’è accaduto dopo che Stiles ha perso conoscenza, dopo che Derek ha fatto altrettanto.

"Sei stato steso, Erica ha strappato la gola alla strega, ma nessuno di voi due voleva svegliarsi," dice Boyd, "Non sapevamo cosa fare. Deaton ha detto di portarvi qui."

"È tutto a posto," dice Derek, "Avete fatto la cosa giusta."

"Sono passati tre mesi," dice Boyd. Come prova picchietta un dito sulla data sul quotidiano.

La faccia di Derek è ruvida al tatto quando ci passa una mano sopra, ma non ha la barba. Le infermiere a Beacon’s Crossing radevano Peter regolarmente. Gli tagliavano i capelli. Era una pratica regolare per i residenti.

Derek aveva sempre pensato che fosse inquietante, ma ora lo apprezza.

____________

 

_(Stiles agita il pugno in aria in segno di vittoria, per poco non fa cadere il computer portatile dal bracciolo del divano. Dice, "Ha! Ti sei sbagliato del tutto, lui è scivolato e ha sbattuto la testa durante una tormenta. Non è morto per infarto. Io avevo ragione, tu torto."_

_"Va bene. Hai vinto," dice Derek._

_"È una buona cosa che tu sia bello," dice Stiles.)_  
 

____________

 

Stiles guarda verso di lui, grattandosi il cerotto sul dorso della mano. "Ho sentito che ti sei strappato tutto come Neo in Matrix," dice.

"No," dice Derek. Qualsiasi cosa Isaac gli abbia detto è probabilmente molto più impressionante di ciò che è davvero successo.

Stiles rotea gli occhi, "Devi sempre fare il duro."

I capelli di Stiles non sono lunghi, ma lo sono di più di quanto li porta di solito. Derek non riesce a trattenersi dal fissarli, sembrano fuori posto.

"Le infermiere, uh, pensavano fossi carino così. Non mi piacciono," dice Stiles, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Derek dice, "Posso-" Si ferma da solo. Ha dimenticato che non possiede una macchinetta per rasare i capelli.

Stiles espira rumorosamente, "Gesù Cristo, se questo è strano," dice, "È una situazione del cazzo."

Lo è davvero. Derek vorrebbe tantissimo allungare una mano e toccare Stiles, qualcosa che era un istinto naturale fino a _ieri_ , e ora sembra estremamente inappropriato.

"Non so cosa fare con te," dice Stiles, "Tu sei entrambi, capisci, il tipo che ha provato a uccidere Lydia e il tipo che mi ha aggiunto alla sua tessera raccogli punti del supermercato."

Derek respira, prova a non pensare troppo a niente. "Era un incantesimo," dice, "Non era reale."

"Pensi che io non lo sappia questo?" dice Stiles, "Cazzo, devo ancora finire il liceo."

(Stiles era stato deliziato dopo aver preso la laurea, aveva saltellato per ore urlando " _110 e lode, stronzi!_ " a chiunque potesse ascoltarlo. Quando Derek gli ha detto, "Beh, qualcuno in questa famiglia deve pur essere bravo in qualcosa," Stiles l’ha guardato malizioso e ha detto, "Tu sei bravo in molte cose." Poi ha vomitato sulle scarpe di Derek.)

"Sei stato il valedictorian l’ultima volta, andrai bene," dice Derek.

Stiles fa un mezzo sorriso. "Fantastico," dice, "ora devo essere all’altezza di _me stesso_."  
 

____________

 

_("Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando," dice Derek._

_"Quando si tratta di non determinismo, ti garantisco che neanch’io so di cosa sto parlando," dice Stiles, roteando gli occhi e gesticolando verso il libro posato sul suo grembo. "Ma devo ottenere almeno un 87 in questo test."_

_Se questo semestre otterrà una media altissima e perfetta, avrà delle nuove gomme per la jeep. È stata un’idea dello sceriffo. Si sta sorprendentemente rivelando una motivazione efficace._

_"Ok," dice Derek, "Allora parlami di nuovo del-" Derek abbassa lo sguardo sulle note scritte a zampe di gallina, dice, "Il teorema Cook-Levin.")_

 

____________

 

La signora McCall ritorna durante i suoi turni. Non sembra sorpresa di trovare Derek lì, si limita a sospirare e prendere nota su un pezzo di carta delle condizioni vitali di Stiles.

Stiles le rivolge nervosamente lo sguardo, "Possiamo fare una camminata qui intorno? Non vorrei prendere, tipo, una brutta trombosi venale."

La signora McCall rotea gli occhi, "Va bene, ma se il dottore ti vede fuori dal letto, è stata una tua idea."

Stiles affronta i suoi primi passi come se fosse Bambi sul ghiaccio, ma migliora velocemente. È sempre stato più forte di quanto sembri.

"Ero abituato a pensare, tipo tutte le volte, ‘ _Com’è che sono così fortunato?_ ’" dice Stiles dopo un po’, guardando ovunque tranne che direttamente Derek. "Non ho mai pensato che la risposta potesse essere _streghe cattive_."

"Nessuno si aspetta le streghe cattive," dice Derek; il suo tono è assente, ma ad ogni modo la battuta non è davvero divertente.

"Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa," dice Stiles all’improvviso.

"Non sono-"

Stiles aspetta che lui finisca, ma Derek non è certo di ciò che sta provando a dire. Stiles non sta parlando di Derek – non del Derek Hale che sta camminando lungo il corridoio del Beacon Hills General, l’alpha del branco degli Hale. La persona di cui sta parlando non è un licantropo, non ha speso la maggior parte della sua età adulta a prendere decisioni sbagliate.

"Non sono la miglior cosa che possa succedere a qualcuno."

Stiles lo sta guardando, studiandolo. Dice, "No, suppongo di no."

"Loro non sono-" esordisce Derek, ma non sa come concludere, finisce col mormorare, "Noi non siamo loro."

"Già," dice Stiles. Derek conosce quella voce; normalmente avrebbe allungato una mano per avvicinarsi a Stiles. Ma. _Ha_ _diciassette anni_. Tutto è dannatamente insensato.

"Forse dovremmo provare a… dimenticare," dice Derek, "Dovremmo dimenticarcene."

Stiles smette di camminare, guarda in basso, strofina le dita dei piedi sul pavimento dell’ospedale, e Derek ha perso ogni diritto che una volta aveva di interpretare quel gesto.

"Probabilmente," dice Stiles.

____________

 

_(C'è una cosa che Stiles fa spesso, scambia le parole o sceglie quella sbagliata. Mese invece di anno, tigre invece di leone, piede invece di scarpa; piccole cose. Derek di solito non le nota, ma Stiles diventa frustrato e alcune cose peggiorano la situazione: stress, caffeina, mancanza di sonno._

_Gli ci vogliono quattro tentativi per riuscire a finire una spiegazione del problema di costruzione che hanno visto a lavoro e alla fine ci rinuncia e dice, "Si fotta, tanto non ha importanza." Mormora fra sé e sé, "Odio il mio stupido cervello rotto."_

_Derek non gli sta prestando davvero attenzione, ma dice, "A me piace il tuo cervello rotto." Stiles non è sempre coerente, ma non è mai noioso. A Derek piace così, gli è sempre piaciuto così, pensa che Stiles questo lo sappia._

_Stiles si pietrifica al 100%, restando a bocca aperta. Dice, "Tu-"_

_"Io cosa?_

_"Niente, non farci caso," dice, ma la sua faccia è arrossita, le guance sono rosa. È evidente che non fosse ‘niente’.)_

 

____________

 

Sottopongono a una batteria di esami sia Derek che Stiles. Cognizione. Analisi del sangue. Analisi delle urine. I dottori non sanno cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in loro prima, ma non sanno nemmeno cosa ci sia di giusto adesso.

Metà della città viene a far loro visita in momenti diversi della giornata: il branco di Derek, la maggior parte del dipartimento dello sceriffo, Lydia e l’intera squadra di lacrosse della scuola. Una parata infinita di gente che era preoccupata, che porta loro fiori e casseruole di stufati.

Stiles guarda Scott, "Allison?"gli chiede.

"È a casa con la faringite," dice Scott, "Sono stato là da lei qualcosa come un mucchio di volte, ma abbiamo pensato che non fosse una buona idea per lei venire qui."

Stiles fa un’espressione di comprensione, "L’ho avuta una paio di anni fa, è una rottura."

(Stiles è stato miserabile per tutto il tempo che è stato malato. Non gli piaceva stare da solo, ma la sua pelle era ipersensibile e non voleva nemmeno che Derek lo toccasse. Derek ha trascorso una settimana dicendo, "Migliorerai, dovresti riposarti, ti porterò altro ginger ale," e facendo attenzione a non posare la mano sulla faccia di Stiles, sulle sue spalle, sulla sua nuca. Era stata dura per entrambi.)

Scott sembra confuso. "Non hai mai avuto la faringite," dice.

Stiles non vuole incrociare lo sguardo di Derek. "Hai ragione," dice, "Ignorami, non so cosa stessi pensando."

 

____________

 

_("Com’è che non hai mai avuto un raffreddore prima d’ora?" chiede Stiles, scrollando il termometro. "Com’è mai possibile?"_

_"Non lo so," dice Derek. La sua voce suona strana. "Proprio non ricordo di averne preso uno da ragazzino."_

_"Bene," dice Stiles, "Ti preparerò la pastina con il brodo di pollo. Ricetta di famiglia. Ricetta di famiglia con in più cavolo nero, il cavolo nero ti fa bene, dovremmo mangiare più cavolo nero.")_

 

____________

 

L’ospedale li dimette in mattinata, Stiles per tutto il tempo guarda Derek come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma lascia che suo padre lo scorti in silenzio fino a un’auto della polizia.

Erica viene a prendere Derek con un SUV Lexus che lui non conosce.

"Ti sono mancata?" gli chiede.

(Non hanno vissuto completamente dentro una campana di vetro; hanno avuto degli amici. Stiles aveva le notti dei Geek che Bevono il Mercoledì, e Derek andava a degli happy hour con i colleghi di lavoro, ma vivevano tagliati fuori dagli amici della scuola di Stiles e dal branco di Derek. Stiles ricordava un po’ Lydia, Scott anche meno di lei. Chiunque avrebbe potuto far loro _ricordare_ o far loro notare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nella situazione era stato tagliato fuori, rimosso chirurgicamente. Lei avrebbe potuto mancargli solo se Derek fosse stato cosciente della sua esistenza. A ogni modo, gli era mancata.)

"Sì," le dice.

"Bene," lei dice, "Perché a me sei mancato _da morire_." Fa scoppiare il palloncino fatto con la gomma da masticare, fa un sorrisetto e Derek è contento di essersi svegliato, per una volta.

"Stai sorridendo," lei dice, "e ciò mi sta terrorizzando."

"Facci l’abitudine," dice Derek, accigliandosi.

Erica ride, dice, "Ora sì che sei l’alpha che conosco."

 

____________

 

 

_("Non devi – lo dici ogni volta," dice Derek, "È come se tu pensassi che devi farlo."_

_"Non lo so," dice Stiles, "È un’abitudine."_

_"È un’abitudine strana."_

_"Va bene. È un’abitudine strana. Mi hai scoperto," dice Stiles. Alza le spalle. "Ma ho litigato con mia mamma una volta, prima di lasciare l’ospedale, e mi sono svegliato nel cuore della notte terrorizzato dall’idea che avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima cosa che le avessi mai detto. Ho costretto mio padre a guidare alle tre di notte per riportarmi lì, per poterla vedere. E se venissi investito da un autobus? Mettiamo caso che l’ultima cosa che ti abbia detto sia stata, non so, ‘prendi dell’altro gelato?’, potrebbe essere una cosa dannatamente misera, amico.")_

____________

 

Derek ha un appartamento, arriva a casa e trova ad aspettarlo una pila ordinata di promozioni del supermercato, volantini e bollette dell’acqua e della corrente elettrica contrassegnate come "PAGATE" con la grafia quadrata e precisa di Boyd. Le sue piante sono state annaffiate e il basilico sopra il lavello della cucina è cresciuto abbastanza da dover essere ormai rinvasato.

(Stiles non ha saputo mantenere un _cactus_ in vita. Derek ha viaggiato per un mese per un lungo progetto di lavoro a Lakewood, in Florida, e quando è tornato Stiles l’ha guardato colpevole dicendo, "Ti prego, dimmi che non eri profondamente affezionato a quella pianta plasticosa.")

Non va in bagno perché sa che lo troverà pulito e in ordine: niente ricevute accartocciate sul comodino, nessun vecchio e brutto foulard afgano drappeggiato a casaccio sul letto, nessun cumulo di biancheria sporca accantonata nell’angolo.

Si addormenta sul divano.

____________

 

_"Penso che niente di questo sia reale," dice Stiles._

_Derek vuole pensare che è pazzo, sarebbe più facile così da capire._

_"A me tu sembri abbastanza reale," dice Derek._

_Stiles sorride, prende la mano di Derek e gli schiocca un piccolo bacio sulle nocche._

_"Sì," dice, "ma tutto il resto…"_

_"Già," dice Derek._

_Trascorre tutto il giorno a osservare i suoi colleghi di lavoro. Sembrano non fare mai qualcosa di inaspettato. È come guardare un video a ripetizione._ _In loop._

 

____________

 

Stiles si presenta sulla soglia della sua porta il giorno dopo, con lo zaino che gli pende da una spalla. "Posso entrare?" chiede.

È una pessima idea.

Derek alza le spalle, "Accomodati pure."

Stiles si serve da solo una bottiglia di acqua minerale dal frigo.

"Cosa stai facendo?" domanda.

"Peter pensa sia una buona idea mettere su un file server," dice Derek. In verità Peter ha detto qualcosa riguardo mettere le sue informazioni sul soprannaturale "in the cloud"; ha fatto venire a Derek un tic nervoso all’occhio.

Stiles osserva il prompt dei comandi da sopra la spalla di Derek, mentre lui digita. Derek non capisce perché Stiles sia interessato, è noioso perfino per lui stesso.

"Prima," dice Stiles, "non avrei nemmeno immaginato che tu conoscessi Linux."

Derek sospira, si infila una mano fra i capelli, frustrato. "Non so come ti sia venuta in mente l’idea che io abbia vissuto fra gli alberi per tutta la vita. Ho frequentato la-"

"La CUNY, lo so, lo ricordo. Ti ascoltavo," dice Stiles.

(La laurea di Derek in Informatica per la comunicazione digitale era una loro vecchia discussione, no, non una discussione. Più che altro una battuta ricorrente. Stiles diceva, "Hai provato a spegnerlo e accenderlo di nuovo?" spesso con accento inglese. Stiles pensava di valere più di lui perché aveva una ‘vera’ laurea in Ingegneria Informatica, ma quello in realtà voleva solo dire che _entrambi_ diventavano bruschi impuntandosi e scalpitando come tori quando provavano a risolvere i problemi con la stampante, con il router e con il cellulare di Stiles: si strappavano costantemente l’oggetto l’uno dalle mani dell’altro sibilando, "No, no, questa è un’idea stupida, lasciami provare.")

Stiles inizia a ridere, "Tu odi i Mac!" dice, "Oh Dio, pensavo, sai, hai sempre guardato il portatile di Peter come se stesse per morderti – non pensavo fosse per la tua strana Steve Jobs-fobia."

Derek rotea gli occhi, "Non ho una strana Steve Jobs-fobia".

Stiles sta ridendo del tutto adesso, in silenzio, le sue spalle sussultano.

"È che proprio non capisco cosa avesse contro i tasti. Non posso fare tutto usando un dannato cerchio rotante," conclude Derek. Stiles si asciuga le lacrime dagli occhi. Ha il viso arrossato a chiazze, ma sembra stare meglio. È da quando si sono svegliati che Derek non lo vede sorridere sul serio.

Stiles dice,"Non cambiare mai, amico."

Il battito cardiaco di Stiles è veloce, un po’ a singhiozzo, e Derek non ne capisce il perché. Lui si sistema lo spallaccio dello zaino più su sulla spalla, dice, "Allora, io vado… vado via."

Dopo che è andato via, Derek non sa nemmeno prima di tutto perché sia venuto.

____________

 

_(Stiles compila sempre le sue tasse il 14 di Aprile, e ha chiesto una proroga due volte negli ultimi cinque anni, mentre Derek preferisce togliersi il pensiero non appena ottiene la propria dichiarazione dei redditi._

_È a metà del cinque per mille quando Stiles si siede vicino a lui, avvia il portatile in modo vistoso e si sistema bene sul divano. Digita in maniera odiosamente rumorosa e Derek alla fine lo guarda esasperato._

_"Cosa diavolo stai-" esordisce Derek, confuso. "Perché stai googlando ‘pantaloni da mariachi’?"_

_Stiles scoppia a ridere, piegandosi quasi a metà. Con piccoli sospiri singhiozzati, dice, "Solo per vedere la tua faccia."_

_Derek rotea gli occhi, spinge Stiles giù dal divano.)_

____________

 

Stiles torna di nuovo il giorno dopo. "Posso restare qui? Scott e Allison stanno facendo una cosa."

"Va bene," dice Derek. Non dovrebbe incoraggiare tutto questo, ma a esser sinceri non vuole neanche che Stiles vada via.

Non parlano per un lungo tempo. Stiles fai i compiti, cazzeggia con la wi-fi di Derek mentre Derek guarda una partita di football della lega dei college. La Penn State batte la Illinois; non è una partita davvero interessante.

Derek spegne la TV e quando il silenzio diventa pesante, Stiles dice, "È strano essere di nuovo vergine." Questo è qualcosa a cui Derek sta provando con forza a non pensare. "Cioè, voglio dire, non penso che conti – Non sono non deflorato. Sono stato deflorato. Moltissimo."

"Stiles," dice Derek, con il tono di voce con cui implica che _Stiles_ sia sinonimo di _basta così_.

"Ok e questa è la parte in cui dici che non è stato reale. Saltiamola, sono stanco," dice Stiles, agitando la mano fra di loro. "Ricordi chi ha vinto il campionato di baseball del 2013? Potrei scommetterci sopra, come in Ritorno al Futuro II."

Derek sospira, "Non abbiamo _viaggiato nel tempo_ , non è proprio così."

Il timer del forno scatta, segna un promemoria che si era appuntato in precedenza, prima dell’arrivo di Stiles. Doveva fare qualcosa.

"Il bucato," dice Stiles.

Derek guarda Stiles, confuso, e Stiles dice. "È sabato." Alza le spalle.

Già, Derek deve andare giù nel seminterrato e spostare i vestiti nell’asciugatrice. Non lo ricorda mai, una volta ha lasciato un mucchio di magliette nella lavatrice abbastanza a lungo da farle puzzare.

Stiles dice, "Non dimenticare l’ammorbidente. E i gettoni per la lavatrice! Sono nell’armadio vicino alla porta."

(I Mets hanno vinto il campionato del 2013. Lo vincevano ogni anno. Avrebbero dovuto prenderlo come un segnale; i Mets fanno pena.)

 

____________

  
 

_("Pensavo che ce l’avessi," dice Stiles._

_"No, non ce l’ho. Mi ricordi sempre di prenderlo e stavolta non l’hai fatto, così l’ho dimenticato," dice Derek._

_"Com’è che lo stai facendo diventare colpa mia?" chiede Stiles. Guarda Derek di sottecchi, incredulo e arrabbiato. "Non è colpa mia se hai una memoria di merda."_

_"Al mattino connetti più di me, lo sappiamo entrambi," dice Derek._

_"A volte ho delle brutte giornate, sono stato sveglio fino a tardi la scorsa notte, pensavo che te ne saresti ricordato."_

_"Non ha importanza, non ho voglia di litigare per questo," dice Derek._

_Stiles sembra che abbia qualcos’altro da dire, ma lascia stare. Va bene così.)_

 

____________

 

Derek non controlla chi sia quando bussano alla porta. Stiles non si preoccupa di chiedere il permesso prima di entrare, piuttosto dice, "La signora Mayes del piano di sotto oggi è stata la nostra supplente di Economia. L’ho quasi abbracciata. È stato orribile."

Derek sa che logicamente la strega ha messo su ciò che ha fatto partendo dai loro subconsci combinati, ma è inquietante per lui incontrare persone che riconosce – Anthony dell’ufficio; Mona, l’amica di Stiles della sua squadra di Trivial Pursuit; Jose il farmacista straordinariamente ficcanaso. Non sono persone che Derek conosce, ne hanno solo preso in prestito le facce, le voci, il modo in cui camminano.

"Diventerà più facile col tempo," dice Derek.

Stiles inarca un sopracciglio, "Ne sei sicuro?"

 _Deve_ essere così.

"Potresti sempre trasferirti dopo il diploma," dice Derek, "Qualche posto in cui non sei mai stato."

"Pensi che si sia inventata anche Chez Panisse?" chiede Stiles, "O magari è davvero proprio lì?"

Derek si schiarisce la voce. "È reale. Ho mangiato lì tempo fa."

Stiles alza il pugno in aria. "Vedi? Puoi tornare di nuovo a casa," dice.

(Sono andati lì un paio di volte – la promozione di Derek, il diploma di Stiles, dopo che Mona ha avuto il bambino – era troppo costoso per farne un’abitudine, ma a Stiles piaceva. Ne parlava spesso. Una volta hanno incontrato Alice Waters a un incontro con l’autore e Stiles ha quasi fatto cadere a terra un espositore di tazze da tè decorate.)

"Ho fatto richiesta di ammissione solo per la Berkeley," dice Stiles come nulla fosse.

Scott andrà al community college della contea, Isaac pure. Erica ha fatto richiesta di ammissione alla UCLA, alla Riverside, alla Davis e perlopiù in California e Boyd andrà dove andrà lei. Jackson e Lydia sposteranno il loro melodramma sulla costa orientale e Derek onestamente sarà felice di poterli vedere solo di spalle. Derek non ha chiesto a Stiles quali sono i suoi piani.

"Che c’è?" dice Stiles, indignato, sotto lo sguardo sospettoso di Derek. "So già come muovermi per il campus," dice.

Derek non dice quanto sia una pessima idea. A ogni modo, non è che Stiles lo ascolti.

 

____________

 

_(Stiles infila un paio di cartelle nello zaino, si versa del caffè in una mug da viaggio e dice a se stesso, "Amo il mio lavoro. Amo il mio lavoro. Amo il mio-"_

_Derek gli rivolge un’occhiataccia e mormora, "Potresti amarlo di meno."_

_Stiles si mostra dispiaciuto ma non dice nulla. Litigano sempre per questo motivo, sa quello che ne pensa Derek._

_Stiles si arrampica sul bracciolo del divano, Derek cerca di sembrare davvero coinvolto nel prepartita del campionato di football che sta fingendo di guardare. I 49ers apparentemente stanno andando bene, quest’anno. Hanno arruolato quel corridore della Cal, a Derek è piaciuto guardarlo giocare l’anno scorso._

_"Potremmo provare quel posto di cui parlavi ieri sera," dice Stiles, e Derek può dire che si sta impegnando, che non se ne andrà se Derek è arrabbiato con lui. "Um. Quello con i panini vietnamiti?"_

_"Sicuro," dice Derek. Distoglie lo sguardo dalla TV, quei tizi sono comunque idioti. Dice, "Vai, vai pure, va bene. Prova a non fare troppo tardi."_

_Stiles s’illumina, "Mandami un messaggio se Kaepernick fa un intercetto – Io punto sulla difesa dei Seahawk."_

_Sorride e bacia Derek per salutarlo, dice, "Ti amo," e va via._

_I 49ers vincono facilmente, 31 a 10. La difesa dei Seahawk fa schifo.)_

 

____________

 

Derek non ci ha pensato due volte prima di aprire la porta senza maglietta – stava facendo degli addominali, sudando – ed è sopraffatto dall’odore di Stiles, il forte odore di _desiderio_.

(Di solito lo facevano… Stiles lo chiamava _sesso matrimoniale_. Derek andava a letto presto il più delle notti, Stiles lavorava a tutte le ore e tornava a casa stanco. Non era sempre un bisogno pressante – non come quando Stiles aveva diciannove anni e voleva provare tutto due volte.)

Stiles, lo Stiles che ha diciassette anni, emana desiderio, è pronto a farlo ogni volta che Derek è nelle vicinanze. Il resto del branco lo ignora in maniera educata, ma per Derek è dura. Prima aveva dei deboli sensi umani. Poteva sapere che Stiles lo voleva solo se Stiles glielo diceva, curvando il suo corpo sotto le mani di Derek. Adesso non lo fa, però è peggio sentire i suoi battiti accelerare e cogliere il suo profumo sulla divisa di lacrosse di Isaac.

Stiles sembra imbarazzato, dice, "Mi dispiace. Sembri, voglio dire, lo sai come sembri." Non gli chiede di poter entrare dentro.

 

____________

 

_("Quello è il tuo-" chiede Anthony._

_Derek alza lo sguardo, Stiles ha parcheggiato di fronte il bar e si è seduto sul cofano della jeep, sta dondolando i piedi. Sembra avere dodici anni, non venti._

_"Già," dice Derek._

_Anthony dice, "Avevo immaginato qualcosa di diverso." Derek gli rivolge un’occhiataccia. "Non sto dicendo che è brutto."_

_Stiles dice sempre che è di una bellezza non convenzionale, che è la sua personalità vincente che porta tutti i ragazzi a mettersi in fila per lui, ma Derek riesce a vedere solo Stiles._

_"Ehi, ubriacone," lo chiama Stiles e Anthony scoppia a ridere. Stiles chiede, "Hai bisogno di un passaggio?")_

 

____________

 

Stiles compie diciotto anni e Derek non è sul serio sorpreso quando si presenta alla sua porta.

"E quindi," dice Stiles, "E quindi queste sono un mucchio di stronzate. Sono _innamorato_ di te. Perché devi far finta che non sia mai successo?"

(Stiles odora di succo di lime e tequila. Profuma come il viaggio in Messico che hanno fatto nel Dicembre del 2016, quello in cui Derek ha preso un’intossicazione alimentare e Stiles l’ha chiamato idiota già solo per il fatto di aver ordinato dell’insalata di pesce crudo.)

"Perché non è successo," dice Derek. È una cosa abbastanza semplice. "Non sei innamorato di _me_."

Stiles si è innamorato di un ragazzo normale, un amministratore di sistema di una discreta compagnia d’informatica che passava troppo tempo su Reddit. Quel ragazzo non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, non ha mai avuto sangue o cenere o terra del cimitero sulle sue mani.

"Devi lasciartelo alle spalle," gli dice Derek, "Vai a casa, Stiles."

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge Stiles è familiare: è arrabbiato e testardo. " _Va bene,_ " gli dice

____________

 

_("Tutte le volte ordini degli stupidi cocktail," dice Derek._

_Stiles rotea gli occhi, "Ne prendo uno, tipo, una volta ogni tre mesi."_

_Derek aggrotta la fronte, il conto non gli torna. "Li ordini tutti le volte," dice, "Li prendi ogni volta che usciamo."_

_"Li prendo quando andiamo in dei bei posti," dice Stiles, "Cosa che ormai non facciamo più. Ricordi quando provavi a fare colpo su di me?"_

_"Non è mai successo."_

_Stiles sorride, si tende verso di lui, ride e gli angoli dei suoi occhi si arricciano appena. Beve un sorso del suo drink – Wild Turkey con ghiaccio, niente per cui Derek possa prenderlo in giro – e inarca un sopracciglio con aria di sfida._

_A Derek si mozza il fiato in gola, deve distogliere lo sguardo.)_  
 

____________

 

"È davvero buono," dice Erica, "Dove hai preso la ricetta?"

Derek sposta lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, lontano da lei.

Erica deglutisce rumorosamente, dice, "Non ha importanza."

(Contrariamente a quanto si potesse pensare, Derek cucinava. Grigliava un paio di bistecche di bisonte ogni mercoledì e arrostiva cavoletti di Bruxelles e patate dolci. È solo che non gli piaceva fare il tipo di ricette elaborate che piacevano a Stiles, quelle con dodici ingredienti e che prendevano tutta la notte.)

Isaac lo aiuta con i piatti, e poi lui e Boyd vanno via. Il turno di Boyd alla pista da pattinaggio inizia alle sette, Isaac ha dei piani che lo rendono timido e imbarazzato. Erica rimane, posa le mani nella parte interna dei gomiti di Derek e lo spinge a restare fermo.

"Lui non esce, tipo con nessuno" dice Erica, "Non flirta nemmeno." Suona delusa.

"Perché me lo stai dicendo?" dice Derek.

"Non ti manca?" chiede Erica.

Lo guarda, dispiaciuta.

Quando l’ha scelta è stato in parte perché sembrava matura, più vecchia dei suoi anni. Forte. Determinata. Le cose che la rendono un buon licantropo, una buona amica, la rendono imprevedibile e testarda. Avrebbe dovuto scegliere qualcuno di più scemo, più facile da controllare. Ma questo è quello che Peter aveva pensato di Scott e guarda ora dov’è arrivato.

"Lo conosci," gli dice, "Lo sai che ti aspetterà per sempre."

"Sta aspettando qualcuno che non esiste."

"No, idiota," dice Erica, "sta aspettando te."

Stessa cosa.

____________

 

_Non ha importanza se anche Derek pensa che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato. Una volta che Stiles s’intestardisce su qualcosa, la deve portare avanti fino a quando è finita. Derek può già dire che Stiles ha preso una decisione, quindi o Derek va con lui o Stiles andrà da solo e Derek non può permettere che ciò succeda._

_"È da dopo Batman che non vedo un buon film," dice Stiles, "Dico sul serio. Sono anni che non vedo un film che non mi faccia pensare ‘Io stesso avrei potuto scriverlo meglio’."_

_Derek annuisce. Quello che fa tendenza non è cambiato molto. I food truck sono popolari. La gente a lavoro parla della birra artigianale, di come creare nuovi cocktail. Tutta la roba irrilevante a cui Derek non ha mai prestato attenzione, di cui non gli è mai importato, non è mai cambiata. A lavoro continua a fare l’upgrade dei server per le nuovi versioni di Red Hat, Weblogic e Java, ma è da dopo Twitter che non c’è una nuova svolta tecnologica. Più Derek presta attenzione ai nodi, più le cose sembrano iniziare a sciogliersi e disfarsi._

_"È come un sogno," dice Stiles, "Abbiamo bisogno di svegliarci."_

_Potrebbero restare. Non è proprio un brutto posto quello dove sono._

_"Sì," dice Derek, "Lo penso anch’io."_

_"Ho un’idea," dice Stiles, "Penso che-"_

_Derek l’interrompe, "Ho visto Inception. Posso capire dove stai andando a parare."_

_Stiles singhiozza una risata stanca, "Ti prego, non ricordarmi del tuo debole per Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Oh Dio."_

____________

 

Quando Derek è preso alla sprovvista dai ricordi nei momenti più strani, si tratta sempre delle cose più belle. La prima volta che Stiles si è ubriacato tanto, davvero tanto, con dei cocktail a base di whiskey e hanno scopato disinibiti, con Stiles che gli tirava i capelli così forte da fargli male. La volta che hanno lasciato il catering di un evento da cravatta nera e Stiles ha detto, "Dannazione, ho fame, vuoi andare da Wendy?" La volta che hanno corso ridendo nel fottuto freddo pungente per andare alla biblioteca, proprio poco prima che chiudessero le porte, e Stiles con gli occhioni tristi ha provato ad affascinare la tirocinante per convincerla a lasciarli entrare.

Ma non era tutto perfetto. A volte litigavano. Derek odiava il lavoro di Stiles, quanto tempo gli rubasse, quanto non lo rispettassero sul posto di lavoro. Derek si stufava di dover essere l’unico a dover mettere il gas alla macchina, l’unico a cambiare le gomme e a cambiare l’olio. A Stiles non piaceva che Derek fosse migliore nel dire le cose importanti; più di una volta aveva detto, "Mi fai sentire come se fossi solo in tutto questo," e Derek non sapeva mai cosa fare quando lui era così, di solito non diceva niente, si limitava a sentirsi arrabbiato e senza speranza.

 

____________

 

_Derek non chiede da dove viene la pistola. Probabilmente dal papà di Stiles, probabilmente senza il permesso. Il possesso illegale di armi da fuoco, a questo punto, è il minore dei loro problemi._

_Stiles, dice, "Amico, sei fottutamente zen su questa cosa."_

_"Non chiamarmi amico," dice Derek in automatico, "Ho come l’impressione che non sia un male, che abbiamo visto di peggio. Tu no?"_

_"Già," dice Stiles, "E questo mi sta facendo uscire fuori di testa." Stiles sembra pensieroso. Dice, "E se fossimo, non so, serial killer. Dei genocida. Slobodan Milosevic. O peggio. Vogliamo proprio saperlo?"_

_"Non sei un genocida, Stiles. Ti sciogli per i conigli."_

_Stiles sbuffa una risata, rotea gli occhi. "E se non ci conoscessimo?" dice, "E se non ci piacessimo? Abbiamo qualcosa di buono, qui."_

_Questa nei film è la parte in cui l’eroe dice, "Ti troverò," o, "Non importa, ogni copia di me stesso ama una copia di te stesso." Derek non dice nulla. Stiles sa cosa prova per lui._

_Stiles fissa la pistola per un po’, alza lo sguardo su Derek dall’altra parte del tavolo._

_"Perché sembra una cosa così familiare?" Chiede con gli occhi spalancati. È spaventato. "Forse non dovremmo farlo, se questo è il tipo di cose che siamo abituati a fare."_

_"Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita a non sapere cos’è reale?" gli chiede Derek._

_Stiles scuote la testa, "Ok. Ok. Lo faccio. Lo faccio."_

_Stiles prende la pistola e la guarda. Sembra pesante e grande nella sua presa inesperta. Derek è grato che si sia offerto volontario._

_Stiles alza lo sguardo, incrocia gli occhi di Derek_

_"Guarda, onestamente, non penso di poterlo fare," dice. Derek gli posa una mano sul petto, nel punto in cui la clavicola incontra la base del collo._

_"Sì, puoi farcela," dice Derek._

_Stiles è abbastanza forte per tutti e due. Derek questo lo sa bene, anche se non sa più nient’altro, ormai._

_"Sarò lì," dice Stiles, "Ti amo."_

_Derek si sveglia._

 

____________

 

Derek esce dal bagno e Stiles è seduto sul divano con lo sguardo rivolto in basso, sulle mani. Non era lì quando Derek è andato in bagno, di solito chiama o bussa alla porta; non si limita mai ad entrare dentro.

"Cosa stai-"

"Hai lasciato le chiavi nella toppa," dice Stiles.

"Io – cosa?"

Stiles mette le mani in alto, le chiavi di Derek pendono dal suo dito medio. Il portachiavi è un pesce cinese – un’idea di Erica – arancione brillante e blu. Lei ha detto, "Magari se puoi vederlo anche dallo spazio non lo dimenticherai così spesso." Ma non ha funzionato. Ovviamente.

"Lo facevi tutte le volte. Mi faceva diventare pazzo. Sono venuto qui perché… sai cosa? Non me lo ricordo. Non ha importanza. Noi non eravamo delle _persone diverse_. Ho visto le tue chiavi e ho pensato, ‘Ugh, di nuovo? Finirà col farci ammazzare’. Proprio come ho fatto l’ultima volta che l’hai fatto il mese scorso."

Stiles sospira, si passa una mano sopra i capelli di nuovo rasati.

Lo dice di nuovo, "Non eravamo delle _persone diverse_."

Qualsiasi cosa lo stesse tenendo calmo, è andata in pezzi in silenzio.

"E _questo_ ," dice, scattando in piedi e afferrando una bottiglia vuota dal tavolo. "Il cestino del riciclaggio è letteralmente a due passi di distanza. A dire il vero è più faticoso metterla nel posto sbagliato, ma tu lo fai lo stesso!"

Derek non sa davvero cosa adesso stia succedendo.

"Mi fai sempre la predica dicendo che devo mettere a posto le mie cose, ma sono sempre io quello che mette la tua giacca a posto affinché tu al mattino possa ritrovarla. Scommetto che ormai non riesci più nemmeno a ricordare dove l’hai lasciata." Stiles butta la bottiglia nel cestino e alza le mani in alto. Derek può vedere la sua giacca di pelle sulla sedia, dove l’ha lasciata la scorsa notte. Ieri ha passato dieci minuti a cercarla, prima di trovarla sui sedili posteriori della Camaro.

"Stiles, cosa stai-"

Stiles emette un mormorio di impazienza, si sporge avanti e bacia Derek. Com’è che sono passati da Stiles che elencava le abitudini di merda di Derek a questo? Derek si sente perso. Ma, Gesù, è _Stiles_. Non può fare a meno di ricambiare il bacio, è quasi automatico.

"Vedi?" dice Stiles, le sue labbra sfiorano quelle di Derek mentre parla, "Fai anche questo allo stesso modo."

"Cosa stai-" esordisce Derek, ma si blocca, frustrato e confuso. Dice, "Stiles, ne abbiamo parlato. Non era reale."

"La situazione non era reale," chiarisce Stiles. Guarda intensamente Derek negli occhi prima di premergli le chiavi sulle mani. "Le persone che eravamo quando eravamo _in quella_ situazione? Quello era _reale_. Quello eravamo _noi_. E stavo pensando, sai, se le brutte cose di te sono ancora esattamente le stesse, se le cazzate che mi facevano impazzire sono al 100% il puro e genuino fottuto Derek Hale, allora perché non anche le cose belle?"

Derek dice, "Non sono-"

"Sì, lo sei," dice Stiles. Ne sembra così sicuro. " _Ti conosco_."

Derek guarda in basso verso le loro mani intrecciate sullo stupido porta chiavi a forma di pesce.

"Oh," dice.

"Già, _oh_ ," dice Stiles, prendendolo in giro, ma sta sorridendo. "Sei un fottuto idiota, ma ho un gran mucchio di prove convincenti del fatto che noi due potremmo stare davvero bene insieme. Vorresti fare un tentativo?"

Derek si sta stancando sul serio di cercare le sue chiavi, la sua giacca. Si sta stancando sul serio pure di non trovare Stiles dove dovrebbe essere.

Derek dice, "Certo."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> The gift of memory's an awful curse
> 
> With age it just gets much worse
> 
> But I won't mind
> 
> \- "Stability", Death Cab For Cutie ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/_9PKLbWMXUs))


End file.
